


Black Flies

by great_big_worm



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Transphobia, Post-Squip, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, The Squip is still being a bitch, Wow I'm feeling dysphoric today, in this house we dine on angst and we put our favorite characters through hell, title is from Black Flies by Ben Howard but this isn't a song fic, trans! michael mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_big_worm/pseuds/great_big_worm
Summary: Michael is assaulted in a CVS parking lot and Jeremy is left to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this and it's 10pm let'S GO GORLS  
> But for real I'll probably edit this eventually so it isn't complete garbage
> 
> EDIT: I edited it, bitches

Michael's phone is buzzing like crazy.  
He desperately tries to ignore the blood running down his thighs and that fact that there are little pieces of rock stuck in his face, and the fact that he's still face down in the parking lot of an abandoned drug store well past midnight. His aggressors are long gone; they bolted the first time his phone started to ring.  
He supposes that he can't put it off any longer. With great concentration, Michael removes the cell phone from his pocket and pushes the little green icon on the screen.

"Michael? Where the fuck _are_ you, dude?!" The voice on the other end sounds angry, but Michael focuses on the way their voice trembles. It takes a few seconds for him to place the voice to a person- Jeremy. The guy he was still a little pissed at over the entire Squip incident, but whose voice in this situation resembled a choir of angels.  
_Jeremy hates you now. Freak._  
"CVS Parking lot," He will _not_ cry while Jeremy can hear him. Even though he feels like he's about to pass out and throw up and die and is in so _much pain_ he can't even sit up. Even though his mind is so clouded he isn't even sure how he's managing a conversation without completely breaking down.  
"That place's been shut down since freshman year. The hell are you doing there?" Jeremy's voice no longer bears the edge it did when the call started.  
"Can you come pick me up?" Michael requests, immediately wishing he could take the words back. Jeremy can't see him like this, flat on his back and on the verge of a complete breakdown. But he knows Jeremy; he already knows something's amiss and is probably already on his way out the door.  
"Yeah, yeah, just stay on the phone with me man, okay?"  
"Okay."

It only takes Jeremy a few minutes to arrive, but it feels like hours to Michael. Jeremy's soothing him through the phone, not questioning him, just telling him to hold on and that everything is going to be alright.  
And there he is, huddled against the base of the muster station light. Crimson flowing freely down his thighs and his glasses sitting on the ground next to him, shattered. Jeremy exits his father's car shakily, trying his hardest not to startle the boy who's already in distress. "Michael? Holy shit, we've gotta get you to an emergency room-" Jeremy begins, but Michael just shakes his head.  
"No."  
Michael responds after a few moments, not daring to look the taller boy in the eye. "Mikey, you're _hurt_ -" Jeremy tries again, because it makes no sense for Michael to be denying medical attention in this state.  
"I said no!"  
Jeremy no longer argues, especially when he sees the tears forming in Michael's eyes. 

Michael finally breaks.  
Jeremy will never look at him the same way again. How could he? As if he wasn't pathetic enough before, now he could add "got gang-raped in a CVS parking lot" to the list. Maybe if he was a _real_ man he could've fought them off-  
Jeremy lunges to his side, envelopes him in a bone crushing hug as Michael sobs wheezily into his chest. He tries his hardest not to think about what Michael just went through and how the purple bruises forming around his throat got there.  
"I said no Jere, I told them I didn't want to-"  
"It's okay, I know," Jeremy soothes, and he can't help but notice how flat Michael's chest is and how painful his sobs sound. "Are you wearing your binder?"  
Michael nods.  
"That's not safe, Mike. Can you make it to the car?" Michael nods and lets Jeremy help him up, the two of them hobbling over to Jeremy's dad's car. Michael flashes Jeremy a look of embarrassment when the latter holds open the passenger's side door for him.  
"Jere, I can't- I can't sit down."  
Jeremy could've kicked himself. How could he have been so idiotic? Michael was just- he doesn't want to use the word. But he _knows_ what Michael just went through and expected him to be able to sit down?  
"That's okay, you can lay down in the back, alright?" Jeremy pops open the back door, waiting for Michael to tuck his feet in before shutting it again. It's only moments before they're speeding away from the horrific site of Michael's assault.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's sobbing subsides on the drive back to Jeremy's house. All Jeremy wants to do is climb into the back seat and hold Michael until everything's okay again, but there are a few reasons why that's impossible. _Someone_ has to drive the car home, and how can Jeremy hold Michael until everything's okay when he knows that nothing can ever be okay again?

So he does all he can do in this situation: he tells Michael white lies. He tells him that everything is going to be okay, that nobody can hurt him now. 

When they reach the Heere residence, Jeremy is quick to shut off the engine and pop open the back door. Good thing his father preferred black seats in vehicles. Otherwise, the giant red stain on the back seat would be far more noticeable.  
As Jeremy views Michael's form, shaking and tight and _terrified_ , all he wants to do is find the sick freaks who did this and make them pay. But what could a scrawny seventeen-year-old boy do that would _really_ cause damage?  
"Michael, we're at my place," Michael hears Jeremy say, but he doesn't really process his words. Jeremy repeats them. Michael moves to sit up, the fuzziness in his head replacing the pain he feels.  
"Ngh!" Michael breathes. Jeremy has to refrain from instinctually reaching out to help his friend, knowing what unexpected touch might do to him.  
"I'm alright, I'm fine," Michael reassures Jeremy, and within a few minutes, the taller boy is helping Michael through the front door.

Making sure Michael is out of his binder is Jeremy's first priority. He tries to be as quiet as possible while he dashes around the house, looking for the spare clothes that Michael left there several weeks ago. Meanwhile, Michael is upstairs, propped up with a million pillows and surrounded with the thousand blankets that Jeremy had acquired from other rooms in the house. Jeremy had already helped him shimmy out of his binder, leaving him in his shorts and trademark hoodie. He wonders if he'll ever be able to wear this hoodie again without thinking about how he feels right now; damaged, ashamed, _broken._

"I found em," Jeremy says as he reappears in the doorway, his arms full with supplies gathered from around the house. He dumps it all down on the bed next to his friend. Change of clothes, hot water bottle, painkillers- Michael eyes the box of pads sitting amongst the pile.  
"For if the bleeding doesn't stop."  
"Oh."  
"Do you wanna... y'know, talk about it?" Jeremy offers, knowing what Michael's answer is going to be.  
"No."

The two sit in silence.  
_You suck at helping people, you know that?_  
Really? Of all the times for that wintergreen tic tac to act up, it had to be _now?_  
'Shut it.' Jeremy thinks, trying not to lose sight of the situation at hand. Michael is hurt. Michael is scared. Michael's depending on him.  
_No, really. I'm sure there are about a million other people Michael would rather have with him right now._  
'You're just saying that to be a dick, dick.'  
_I'm saying it because it's true._

"Jere?" Michael tears him away from his thoughts, his quivering voice enough to send Jeremy's heart down to his stomach.  
"Yeah?"  
"You... you'll stay with me, right?"  
Jeremy grips Michael's hand harder than he ever has before.  
"I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's writing another fanfic at 10pm when he should be studying for his math exam??????? YOUR BOI THAT'S WHO!

**Author's Note:**

> So it's final exams week and your bitch is writing fanfic instead of studying. Hurray!  
> Anyway, it'll probably be a little over a week since I update again (unless I ignore my exams to write angst, which I definitely will). I have no idea how to sign off so YEET


End file.
